1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cooling of matter such as for example, fruit preparations filled in a hot state into containers, where the filled containers are subjected to an external cooling medium, as well as to a container suitable for such a cooling process and to a cooling provision for this purpose.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
All food preparations and intermediate products produced under sterile conditions or, respectively, sterilized at the end of the production process should be filled in in a hot state and then should be cooled under mild conditions. In particular, a mild cooling is required in the case of so-called fruit preparations.
Mixtures prepared from fruits or from pieces of fruits, sugar and water or, respectively, sugar solutions and possibly additional components are designated as "fruit preparations", which, for example, are employed in the production of fruit yoghurt, but also as starting materials for nectars. Regular sugar can be substituted for in such preparations by other sweetening agents such as for example fructose syrup. If such fruit preparations are to be employed in the production of fruit yoghurt or similar food products, then it is desirable that the consistency and shape of the fruits employed, such as for example, stoned cherry or apricot pieces, are in the final food product in their original condition.
During the filling of small containers, such as for example, cans with a capacity of a liter, the cooling of the filled in matter does not provide substantial difficulties. However, the heat removal from the material filled in is a considerable problem in the case of large containers. Neither a method meeting the practical requirements nor a suitable apparatus have been developed so far for this purpose.